I LOP U JUNGKIR BALIK
by Kizuna Zoggakyuu
Summary: Hiroto dan Shuya yang memperebutkan Mamoru, siapa yang akan dipilih Mamoru? Fic nista dari Author nista TwT


**I LOP U JUNGKIR BALIK**

**DISCLAIMER****LEVEL-5**

**GENRE : HUMOR, PARODY**

**RATE : T**

**WARNING : OOC, TYPO, GARING, KEKURANGAN IDE**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

**SUMMARY : Hiroto dan Shuya yang memperebutkan Mamoru. Siapakah yang akan dipilih Mamoru?.**

**.**

**.**

**By : Kariya Masaki**

Di suatu sekolah ELIT (Ekonomi suLIT) bernama gak keren-keren banget yaitu RAIMON. Semua orang didalamnya semuanya NISTA, baik Guru-guru-nya, Muridnya, bahkan sampai pemulung yang tadinya normal kalo masuk kesana jadi NISTA.

Alkasih #PLAK!# maksud saya Alkisah di sekolah itu, tepatnya di kelas paling NISTA di Raimon, ada cinta segitiga atau lebih tepatnya lagi segitiga di tambah satu sisi (?), yaitu Hiroto, Mamoru, dan Shuya.

"Ayank Mamoru ... Maukah kau menjadi pacarku?" rayu Hiroto.

"Jangan Baby Mamoru ..., lebih baik kau denganku saja ..." Shuya tak mau kalah.

"Ayank Mamo jangan termakan rayuan PLAYBOY BAWANG BONYOK kayak dia! Akulah cinta sejatimu!" Hiroto mengeluarkan bunga mawar dari celana dalamnya (?).

"Oh ... Baby Mamoru ... dia hanyalah CABE GAGAL PANEN! Jangan percaya kata-katanya ...~!" ucap Shuya mengeluarkan sekotak coklat dari rambut bawangnya.

"Ayank Mamo ... Plisslah ... percaya sama Aku ..." Hiroto mengeluarkan GLITTER MODE-nya (?).

"Baby Mamoru ... Plisslah ... tinggalin aja dia ..." sekarang Shuya yang mengeluarkan jurus andalannya yaitu, MUKA MELAS ALA BAWANG PUTIH! (?).

Merasa terganggu oleh kedua orang NISTA di belakangnya, Mamoru menengok ke belakang.

"Ayank Mamo, kau pilih aku atau dia!? Pilih aku atau dia?!" Shuya menggoyang-goyangkan kepala Mamoru sambil mencak-mencak gak jelas.

1

2

3

Terlambat bagi ShuHiro (BUKAN YAOI!) untuk meminta maaf karena jamban sudah meledak (?).

"KALIAN PILIH GUE ATAU NYAWA KALIAN?! HEH! MUKA CABE BUSUK SAMA MATA IJO DUITAN! LO DIEM DEH! DAN JANGAN PANGGIL GUE 'AYANK MAMO'! GUE BUKAN AYANK LO! DASAR TUKANG GOMBAL ABALAN! MUKA LU NTAR SEKALIAN GUA JADIIN SAMBEL TRASI LO!" bentak Mamoru pada Hiroto. Hiroto pundung di pojokan.

"DAN BUAT ELO BAWANG NISTA! DASAR MUKA PENGEMIS CINTA (?)! JANGAN PANGGIL GUE 'BABY'! GUE BUKAN HEWAN TERNAK LO! DASAR BAWANG KESREMPET KERETA! NTAR LO GUA MASUKIN KE SAMBEL NYA TUH ORANG!" semprot Mamoru pada Shuya. Shuya pundung dan akhirnya pelukan sama Hiroto.

"Tapi ..." sungut mereka berdua yang tak ingin ditinggal UKE idaman mereka.

"TONG BALIK SIA ANJING!" (BACA: JANGAN BALIK LO ANJING!) semprot Mamoru lagi. ShuHiro langsung pundung lagi.

Beginilah aktivitas kedua JoNes (Jomblo ngeNES) yang terlahir dengan ironi ganda ini (?). bagaimana tidak ironi? Mereka terus bersaing mengejar UKE yang tak menyukai mereka? Bukankah itu IRONI? Akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk mengheningkan cipta bersama karena tidak bisa mendapatkan Mamoru untuk Kesekian kalinya.

"Mari ... kita mengheningkan cipta atas kegagalan kita yang ke- 14.396 kalinya ... tapi saya yakin bahwa kegagalan adalah kesuksesan yang tertunda!" Hiroto memulai mengheningkan cipta dan menyebutkan moto mereka berdua yang ditanggapi oleh anggukan Shuya.

"Mengheningkan Cipta ... dimulai!" "Selesai!" ucap Hiroto.

Setelah itu ... mereka ... nangis bombay di bawah pohon toge (?).

"HUWAAAAAAA! Kenapa nasib gue kayak gini?! Kenapa gue harus saingan sama Playboy bawang bonyok kayak gini?!" Kata Hiroto.

"Iyo~ ... kenapa gue harus pundung di sini sama orang yang mukanya melas kayak lo~~ ..." balas Shuya.

Kemudian, datanglah orang yang gak diundang dalam acara mengheningkan cipta itu, siapa lagi kalo bukan...

"HAYO! LU PADA MAU NGAPAIN?! MAEN RAEP-RAEP PAN YAK?!" tuduh orang tersebut.

"POCOOOOOOOOOOONNGGG! ! ! ! ! " Hiroto sama Shuya ngacir ngeliat... ngeliat... ngeliat... ngeliat.. *plak* ngeliat Dylan yang lagi nagkring di atas pohon.

"DYLAN?! Lu lagi ngapain di sini?!" sewot Hiroto sama Shuya.

"Tadi, jemurannya si Edgar terbang ke bawa angin, daripada tuh anak nangis gak jelas, yaudah deh, gue yang jadi relawan." Jawab Dylan yang masih nangkring di tuh pohon.

Kemudian, secara slowmotion, datanglah Edgar. Dengan efek rambut berkilau-nya yang kayak di iklan sampoo, terus di kibas-kibasin, dan membuat semua jawdrop.

"Datanglah seorang mahluk gaje lagi ..." bisik Shuya pada Hiroto.

Dylan pun turun dari pohon, dan dengan kecerobohannya, alhasil, dia turun dengan gaya yang tak enak dilihat, yaitu nyungsep!.

Lalu, datang Mark kruger dengan gaya slowmotion seperti Edgar tadi, namun tanpa rambut yang dikibaskan karena rambutnya Mark gak sepanjang dan se-mengkilap rambutnya Edgar.

Mark pun yang datang ke lokasi kejadian membenarkan posisi Dylan, lalu ...

"LO ITU ..." baru Mark mau mencak-mencak sama rekan setimnya itu, si Edgar nyamber duluan ...

"BRO! Lo emang pantes dapet 'Pop Mie'!" Edgar ngibasin rambutnya ala Syahrini jejadian (?) sambil ngambil cuciannya dari tangan Dylan.

"Mas Edgar yang cakep ... misi ya, saya ada urusan sama mas Dylan ..." Mark ngomong semanis mungkin pada Edgar.

"Silahkan mas Mark ... semoga beruntung!" Edgar pun ngacir entah kemana.

1

2

3

.

.

"DASAR TEMEN GAK TAU DIUNTUNG! UDAH DARI AMERIKA KE SINI GUE YANG NGONGKOSIN, GUE TRAKTIR, BAJU LO GUE CUCIIN! APA LAGI YANG GAK GUE KASIH KE LO?!" Mark mencak-mencak kayak nenek-nenek abis ke tabrak tronton.

Hiroto dan Shuya sweatdrop.

"Mark ..., ada empat hal yang salah dari kalimat lo." Ucap Dylan.

"Pertama, gue temenan sama lu itu bukannya untung, malahan buntung. Yang kedua, lu gak ngongkosin gue dari Amerika ke Jepang yang bayar itu tim kita. Yang ketiga, seinget gue lu gak pernah deh nraktir gue, lu pernah ngasih gue permen Relaxa sebiji, itu juga udah mau kadaluwarsa. Yang keempat dan yang terakhir ..., BAJU GUE SELALU DI LAUNDRY! ! ! GUE 'KAN ORANG KAYA! GAK KAYAK ELU ! ! ! DASAR KERE ! ! !" semprot Dylan pada Mark.

"Oh, gitu ya? Gue gak tau lho!" Mark garuk-garuk pantat.

"DASAR TELMI! ! !" teriak Dylan.

"Iya, lu baru tau kalo gue itu telmi? Oh iya! Kalian berdua ngapain disini?" tanya Mark dengan WaTaDos (Wajah Tanpa Dosa) yang bikin Author penger nyubit pipinya.

"KITA GAGAL DAPETIN MAMORU ...! ! !" Hiroto dan Shuya kembali nangis Bombay.

"Bukannya udah biasa ya?" komen Dylan.

"Iya! Tapi 'kan gue ini cowo paling kece di RAIMON?! Masa iya gue gak bisa dapetin Mamoru?!" ucap Shuya dengan PEDE-nya.

"Iyo, Kece tapi kere ..." Hiroto mengerutkan bibirnya.

"Tapi 'kan gue gak kelewat kere kayak elu! Lu, saking kerenya, luluran aja pake lumpur di kandang babi, pantes aja kulit lu pucet kayak mayat begitu!" sindir Shuya.

"Gue mending luluran pake lumpur di kandang Babi, lah elu? Ngakunya doang anak dokter terkenal, dimintain ama Ta'jiah tiap jum'at di sekolah aja gak mau!" balas Hiroto.

"Itu namanya gue 'IRIT'! bukan 'KERE' kayak lu!" Shuya nampol wajah menawan milik Hiroto.

"ITU 'PELIT'! BUKAN 'IRIT'!" Hiroto menjambak rambut bawang Shuya.

"CIUSSS?! MABULOH?!" Shuya menjambak balik rambut nekomimi Hiroto.

"DASAR CABE BUSUK! ! !"

"BAWANG BONYOK! ! !"

"KULIT PECET! ! !"

"CAP JAHE! ! !" (BACA: PELIT)

Maka, terjadilah perang jambak rambut ala ALAYERS.

Mark sama Dylan cengo.

1

2

3

.

.

"OH IYA! GUE 'KAN MAU NYUCI BAJU! JAA NAA~~ !" Dylan ngacir.

"HEH! KATANYA BAJU LU DI LAUNDRY SEMUA?! DASAR KERE! ! !" Mark ngejar Dylan. Namun, karena Dylan balik lagi karenalupa bilang sesuatu, dia pun menubruk Mark hingga mental 500 meter dari TKP.

"OH IYA! GUE LUPA! MALEM INI THERESE MAU NGADAIN PESTA DI RUMAHNYA! DAN ..." saat perkataan Dylan masih mengambang, Mark sudah menyeret kaki Dylan tanpa rasa ampun.

"AYO DYLAN SAYANG ...! KATANYA MAU NYUCI BAJU ... AKU BANTUIN DEH ...!" ucap mark penuh penekanan sambil nyeret Dylan, dan mukannya penuh dengan kotoran kebo.

"TUNGGU! GUE BELOM SELESAI NGOMONG! TIDAAAAAAAAAAK ! ! !" Dylan menjerit-jerit kayak mau di RAEP.

Setelah Dylan dan Mark pergi.

"Hah? Therese?" Shuya cengo.

"Ngadain pesta?" lanjut Hiroto.

Hiroto sama Shuya udah pada senyum nista dan pada PikTor.

'Kesempatan gue buat nembak Mamoru nih, gue gak akan kalah sama nih Cabe busuk!' Inner Shuya.

'Gue bakalan dapetin Mamoru malem ini ...' Inner Hiroto.

"HEH! BAWANG BONYOK! Taruhan nyok! Yang gak bisa dapetin Mamoru malem ini, bakalan nyanyi dangdut di depan semua orang sambil goyang gayung!" ajak Hiroto.

"HAYO! Siapa takut!" balas Shuya.

Kemudian disuatu gudang di Raimon, yang menjadi sarang megalodon dan keturunannya#Hajared# maksud saya Shuya dan para Inazuma All Stars lainnya minus Mamoru.

"WHOT?! Si Therese bikin pesta?! Malem ini?!" Kazemaru memuncratkan Es Cendol yang lagi dia seruput ke muka Fubuki.

"Kaget sih kaget Ichi, tapi gak gini-gini juga kaliiiiii ...! ! !" Fubuki nunjuk-nunjuk mukanya yang terkena semprotan maut Kazemaru.

"Iye, gue minta maaf, ciuuzzz? Lu mau kita ngedandanin lu biar si Tembem itu (Mamoru) suka sama lu? Gitu?" tanya Kazemaru.

Shuya mengangguk mantap.

Shirou cengo meratapi nasibnya yang kena semprotan Es Cendol yang di jual bapaknya.

Sedangkan Yuuto? Lah? Dimana Yuuto? Oh, Yuuto lagi main 'Angry Penguins' di iPad kesayangannya.

"Yuuto? Lu ngapain main begituan di 'NGEPET'?!" tanya Ichirouta.

"Iya, nanti penguinnya mental loh!" lanjut Shuya.

"Pliss deh ... namanya 'iPad' bukan 'NGEPET'!" jawab Yuuto tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Terserah lu deh, lu ma gak bantuin gue?" tanya Shuya.

"Bantuin apaan?" jawab Yuuto.

"Bantuin dandanin Shuya biar Mamoru naksir sama dia!" Kazemaru nunjuk-nunjuk Shuya.

"Oh, terus?" balas Yuuto yang masih serius dengan iPadnya.

"Ya lu mau bantuin apa nggak?" tanya Shuya.

"Apa?" tanya Yuuto.

Shuya pun mendidih, akhirnya dia merebut iPad Yuuto dan membantingnya ke lantai.

BRUAAAAAAKKK ... ! ! ! !

"Ups, sorry ..." ucap Shuya dengan WaTaDos.

"Yah, Yuuto, sayang tuh iPadnya!" kata Kazemaru.

"SHUYAAAAAAAAA ! ! ! TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKK! ! ! ! Penguin gue mental gara-gara loe tauk! ! ! tanggung jawab lu!" Yuuto ngejar-ngejar Shuya pake gagang pengki.

"'Kan tadi gue bilang jangan main Angry Penguins di NGEPET! Ntar mental!" teriak Shuya.

"BODO AMAT! SINI LU!" Yuuto tetap mengejar-ngejar Shuya dengan gagang pengki itu.

Kazemaru Sweatdrop, Fubuki cengo, sedang memproses kejadian yang sedang terjadi itu ke dalam otaknya yang memorinya sangat sedikit, dan gak nyadar kalo di kepalanya ada Angry Penguins Yuuto yang mental.

Shuya ngacir entah kemana.

"SHUYAAAA! ! ! Angry Penguin gue mental kemana?!" Yuuto mulai mencak-mencak gak jelas.

"Daripada kita ngeliatin adegan gak jelas, mendingan nyari kostum buat Shuya! Yo ling-lung!" Kazemaru menyeret Fubuki buat ngacak-gacak tuh gudang, siapa tau aja ada barang berharga yang masih layak pakai, atau se-enggak-enggaknya robek atau bolong sedikit mah gak apa-apalah.

Akhirnya, setelah bersusah payah selama 3,5 jam mencari barang layak pakai untuk Shuya, Kazemaru dan Fubuki menemukan :

-Sebuah kostum dangdut ala Bang Haji Roma Irama, yang kanon *Plak* konon itu adalah bekas pak Seimon.

-Sepasang sepatu Boots buat tukang sampah Or pemulung gitu.

-Ukulele antik bekas di pake pelatih Travis.

- dan ... aksesoris bling-bling ala Syahrino milik Hitomiko-sensei.

Sedangkan itu, di suatu pembuangan sampah di kota Inazuma, tempat Hiroto Dkk. Ngumpul.

"Woy, gue mau ke pesta dansa malem ini! Bantuin gue nyari baju dong!" Hiroto yang baru dateng membuat teman Aliea nya yang lain ternganga selebar-lebarnya.

"WHAT?! Kesamber apaan lu?! Biasa dateng ke pengajian ibu-ibu PKK sekarang mau ke pesta?!" samber Terumi tentunya sambil ngibasin rambutnya.

"Yeh, emang lu punya duit buat beli baju?" Midori mengibasakan rambutnya tepat di depan muka Terumi.

"HEH! GO GREEN! LO PIKIR RAMBUT LO LEBIH KECE BADAI DARI RAMBUT GUE APA?!" Terumi nyolot sambut ngibasin rambutnya ala iklan Sunslik.

"DASAR DEWI KAYANGAN JEJADIAN! IYE DONG! RAMBUT GUE TUH PAKE RAMUAN TOP SECRET DARI AHLINYA!" Midori kembali mengibaskan rambut berkilapnya di muka Terumi.

"CIUZZZZZ ...? ? ? GUE HARUS BILANG 'WOW' GITUUUUU ..." Terumi balas mengibaskan rambutnya di muka bulukan Midori.

"WAJIB! LU WAJIB NAIK KE TOWER LISTRIK, TERUS LONCAT KE ROKET, NAIK KE MATAHARI, BAWA-BAWA TOA MASJID SAMA SOUND SYSTEM IBU-IBU PENGAJIAN, TERUS TERIAK 'WOW' SAMPE MATAHARI KEBELAH JADI BERLAPIS-LAPIS, TERUS TERJUN BARENG PAUS AKROBATIS, MENUJU RASI BINTANG PALING MANIS ... BAB PUNYA BANYAK RASA ... JAMBAN PUNYA BAYAK RASA UNTUK MU(?) ! !" balas Midori.

"HEH! GUE GAK MAU KE JAMBAN! GUE MASIH PUNYA WC UMUM! LU KALI TUH YANG KE JAMBAN! IUUHHHH ... CAMSEUPAY ABIZZZ ..." Terumi mengibaskan rambutnya layaknya Trio Macan (?).

"HEH! WC UMUM ITU PUNYA UMUM! BUKAN PUNYA LO!" Midori ikut-ikutan ngibasin rambut kayak Trio Macan.

"ASAL LO TAU YE, SI UMUM ITU TETANGGA GUE! JADI BEBAS DONG GUE MAU PINJEM WCNYA?!" balas Terumi yang masih ngibasin rambutnya.

Hiroto Jawdrop.

Haruya lagi asik ngisi TTS.

"HEH! Tulip! Si Saginuma sama Fuusuke mana?" tanya Hiroto.

"Saginuma lagi bantuin emaknya jualan nasi uduk di tengah demo pegawai, kalo Ayank Fuusuke lagi ke salon, katanya mau perawatan bulu ketek (?), emang kenapa?" jawab Haruya.

"Lu mau bantuin gua kagak?" Hiroto mengeluarkan senyum nistanya.

"Apaan?" tanya Haruya, Hiroto mebisiki Tulip nista tersebut.

"Oh, tapi gue mau nanya, huruf kelima dari Alpabet apaan?" Hatuya menyodorkan TTS yang sedang diisinya.

"Ya 'E'." Jawab Hiroto.

"SALAH! Jawabannya itu 'B'! kan huruf kelima dari ALPABET! Ya 'B'!" kata Haruya.

Hiroto sweatdrop. "Kalo udah tau jangan nanya ...".

**~SKIP TIME~**

Kemudian, pada malam hari di rumah Therese.

"AYANK MAMORU~ MAU DANSA SAMA AKU GAK? ?" tanya Shuya yang memakai baju khas Roma Irama lengkap dengan Ukelele antiknya.

"GAK!" jawab Mamoru singkat.

Kemudian, datang di tengah-tengah meraka dengan efek asap tukang sate (?), HIROTO! Yang ... yang ... yang pake ... BAJU ALA MICHEAL JACKSON (Alm) YANG PENUH DENGAN KELAP-KELIP DAN AKSESORIS BELING-BELING yang Haruya temukan di tengah gunungan sampah di Bantar Gebang *PLAKED* maksud saya pembuangan sampah kota Inazuma.

Semua sweatdrop.

"BABY MAMORU~~ MAU KAH KAU BERDANSA DENGAN KU?" Tanya Hiroto yang menaruh setangkai Mawar di mulutnya, namun ...

"TOLONG! HELEP! HELEP! BIBIR GUE BERDARAH! ! ! PANGGIL TIM MEDIS! PANGGIL TIM MEDIS! ! !" Bibir seksi (?) Hiroto berdarah terkena duri mawar tersebut.

"Bego, mawar 'kan ada durinya, siapa suruh ditaroh di mulut?" semua sweatdrop.

"MAWAR~~~ MAAFIN MARWAN YA~~." Si Edgar malahan Nangis bombay ... dasar korban iklan. =A=

Setelah Hiroto diobatin.

"AYANK MAMO~~ AYO DANSA SAMA AKU~." Shuya sujud-sujud di kaki Uke tersayangnya.

"SAMA AKU AJA BABY MAMO~." Hiroto juga ikutan sembah sujud di Kaki Mamoru.

"DIEM! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! UDAH BERAPA KALI SIH GUE BILANG JANGAN PANGGIL GUE DENGAN SEBUTAN 'AYANK' ATAUPUN 'BABY'! ! !" Teriak Mamoru.

"Terus kamu pilih dia atau aku!?" tanya Shuya dan Hiroto berbarengan.

Kemudian, datanglah Therese disana.

"HEH! BAWANG PUTIH! CABE SETAN! LU PADA TAU 'KAN INI PESTA GUE?" tanya Therese.

Shuya dan Hiroto menganngguk.

"Terus kenapa kalian masih ribut aja ngerebutin Mamoru?" lanjut Therese.

"Ng ..., Itu ... itu ..." sementara Shuya dan Hiroto sibuk mencari alasan, Therese ...

.

.

.

"Mamoru, mau kah kau jadi pacarku?" Therese menyodorkan sebuah cincin pada Mamoru.

"Mau." Jawab Mamoru singkat.

"APA?! TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKK! ! !" Shuya dan Hiroto syok berat dan bisa menyebabkan stress (?).

"KENAPA KAU MEMILIH KEBO KERITING KAYAK GINI?!" tanya Shuya dan Hiroto sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Therese yang udah senyum-senyum kesenengan karena diterima sama Mamoru.

"KARENA DIA KAYA! GAK KAYAK KALIAN YANG KELEWAT KERE! ! lagian gue udah suka sama Therese udah lama!" jawab Mamoru.

"HAH?!" Shuya cengo.

"Satu ..., dua ..., Tiga ...-" Hiroto berusaha menahan emosi dengan menghitung.

"Ayo Ayank Therese! Kita pergi!" Mamoru ngajak Therese pergi.

"Gue lupa bilang ya? Abis sih ... si Mark langsung nyeret gue sih, padahal gue mau bilang, kalo si Therese bikin nih pesta dalam rangka rencananya mau nembak mamoru!" ucap Dylan.

"KENAPA BARU BILANG SEKARANG?!" Sewot Shuya sama Hiroto.

Kemudian ...

"KEMANA~ ~ KEMANA ~ ~ KEMANA ~ ~ UKE KU~ ~ DIBAWA KEMANA~ ~."

"AKU BUKAN PENGEMIS UKEEEEEEEEE! ! YANG HARUS SELALU MENGALAH~ ~ BILA DIPUTUSKAN CINTA~ ~ DARI SANG KEKASIH~ ~."

"UKE BUKANLAH ENGKAU SAJAAAAAAA~ ! YANG ADA DALAM DUNIA~ ~ CANTIK BUKAN UTAMA~ ~ DARI SANG KEKASIH ~ ~."

Akhirnya, Shuya dan Hiroto Dangdutan sambil goyang gayung dan nagis bombay.

**~OWARI~**

**.**

**.**

**Kariya Masaki : Akhirnya, setelah banyak tugas-tugas gak jelas, pr-pr yang menumpuk, juga kegalauan tanpa henti, saya bisa menyelesaikan fic ini, maaf ya, Ika-san ... Update-nya kelamaan ... T^T mohon pengertiannya karena saya juga manusia #plaked# maksud saya, saya juga pelajar (?) jadi banyak tugas menumpuk, abis ini aja saya harus bikin makalah buat tugas PKN ... TwT (Readers: malangnya nasibmu Author ...) lalu setelahnya saya harus memikirkan eskul Drama sama IPA saya yang tubrukan kayak teh tubruk (Kenapa malahan curhat?). intinya, terima kasih banyak udah mau baca fic saya ini, silahkan di review or di flame, terserah, saya juga manusia jadi pasti ada kesalahan. dan untuk Mori Kousuke18, makasih dukungannya selama ini, saya yakin, TANPAMU AKU GALAU ...! ! ! dan sekali lagi maaf kalo humorya garing banget ... T-T**

**~* Silahkan di Review *~**


End file.
